


You and I, and Places We Have Been

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno prepared a special series of works of art for Nino. Jun helped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I, and Places We Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I made it last week, one day before Ohno's FREESTYLE II Exhibition was opened. I saw some scans of the photo book and I made this just because I can. Oh chan loves his Nino so much and it's just so cute. :3.

Ohno was putting the figurines back into his trunk when Nino’s head suddenly popped up beside him. Nino tried to peek to his trunk, which he responded by quickly closing and locking it. Keeping whatever inside away from Nino’s eyes.

Nino squinted his eyes and pouted when he saw Ohno did that, “Hm? What is that?”

“Just some things,” Ohno mumbled and patted Nino’s head softly.

Nino didn’t feel satisfied by that answer, he stayed on his place, looking at the trunk, when Ohno had walked away. He started to consider trying to open it.

“Don’t you even think about it,” Ohno’s voice faded out as he walked inside the bathroom, “I’m taking a shower, want to join?” he added.

The invitation was heard faintly because Ohno was already in the bathroom by then, but Nino’s ears would never miss anything if it’s Ohno’s voice. He turned his head away from the trunk and eagerly followed Ohno to the bathroom.

“What did you do today? Did you have fun on the beach?” Nino asked Ohno while walking into the bathroom. His eyes grew bigger a bit when he saw the sight of naked Ohno under the shower. He quickly discarded his clothes and joined Ohno under the shower.

“Yeah, I had fun,” Ohno replied lazily, pulling Nino’s wrist to stand closer.

“With Matsujun?” Nino asked with a teasing tone.

“Yeah, he helped me do some things,” Ohno ruffled Nino’s wet hair under the shower.

Nino pouted, “Help you with what kind of things?”

“Some things,” Ohno didn’t give a clear answer, “Come here,” he pulled Nino closer by his waist.

“Oh chan,” Nino whined, not moving closer, “What did Matsujun help you with?”

“Kazu,” Ohno replied, “I don’t want to talk about Matsujun while we’re in the shower. It kills the mood, really,” Ohno started to stroke Nino’s back, “Although, he said hi,” Ohno added.

Nino tilted his head on that reply and decided that it must have been something not so important as he let Ohno pulled him closer and kissed him under the shower.

\---

“You’re bringing them here?” Jun asked when he saw what Ohno tried to do with the figurines.

“Yeah. I want to take some pictures of them being here in Hawaii,” Ohno replied distractedly, still trying to arrange the position of the figurines on the sand.

“Here, I think it’ll stand better if you–” Jun didn’t continue his words, his hand showed what he meant exactly by moving the figurines.

“Aaaah. Yes, that’s good,” Ohno said in relief. He moved the figurines a bit more before taking the photograph, “Thank you, Matsujun.”

“No problem, Ohno san,” was Jun’s reply, “You’re going back to your room after this? Not interested to go out?”

“Yeah,” Ohno answered shortly, still absorbed in his work, “Nino doesn’t want to.”

“I see,” Jun nodded, “Tell him I say hi.”

“I will,” Ohno looked at Jun, smiling.

\---

Ohno smiled as he looked at the printed photographs on his hands. Everything was looking good, all the effort he had taken for the exhibition started to take a form of a bigger picture, but what made him happier was the things people would probably overlook. Little things that meant anything but little to him. Details that probably no one would see as something important. No one but himself.

He was putting the photographs back into the envelope, ready to seal it and take it home with him.

“What’s that Oh chan?” suddenly Nino’s voice was heard from behind.

Ohno took care of the things at hand more quickly, not wanting Nino to take a peek on that.

“Just things for the exhibition, Jun just handed them to me earlier,” Ohno replied, calmly as ever.

“Ah I see,” Nino resigned, “When will you be ready to go home?”

“In a minute,” Ohno was done with the envelope and stood up to fetch his bag before walking to Nino’s direction, “Let’s go,” he said, giving a light peck on Nino’s cheek.

Nino cocked his head, confused, because Ohno didn’t usually peck him in a public place, but then he just let Ohno be and followed the old man out.

\---

“How is it?” Jun asked for Ohno’s opinion right after handing him the envelope filled with the photographs of the figurines in different places.

Ohno didn’t answer immediately, looking so immersed to the stack of papers on his hand. He perused every photograph slowly, as if he’s trying to take everything in.

“It’s perfect,” Ohno said when he finally found his voice back.

“Great,” Jun said, smiling, as Ohno continued staring at the photographs.

\---

It was one day before the exhibition, Ohno and Nino had been in bed since 9 PM, wanting to take a good night’s sleep before the big day. Ohno caressed Nino’s hair absentmindedly while Nino played with Ohno’s shirt. They stayed for a while, not talking, waiting for sleep to come over them. But then, Nino felt Ohno moving slowly, trying to get up, so he let his hand go and sat up afterward.

“There’s something I need to show you,” Ohno said, smiling, patting Nino’s head softly.

Nino looked at Ohno with curious eyes. It wasn’t a weird thing anymore for him to have Ohno say something out of the blue like that. His eyes followed Ohno while Ohno was opening the drawer of the nightstand. Ohno pulled a small envelope out and handed it to him.

“Open it,” Ohno told him.

Nino turned the envelope over for some time before deciding to rip the edge of the envelope since the lid was sealed. He reached inside the envelope and pulled the content out.

“This...?” Nino looked at the photographs he just pulled out, then at Ohno, asking for a clue. Because however he was used to Ohno’s silly antics, that thing he had at hand was not something he could understand that easily.

“See,” Ohno scooted to beside Nino and pointed at the photograph, “this one is in Hawaii,” he took the one on the top and pointed on the one under it, “this one is in Tokyo Dome,” he paused to look at Nino, who seemed to begin to understand.

“Ah...,” Nino took the photograph from Ohno’s hand and began to watch all the photographs carefully. He took one and put it under the stack, then took another one, then another until he had gone through all the photographs on the stack. Those were photographs of the Taka and Yuuji figurines with seemingly majestic various backgrounds. There was a stage, then the sands on a beach, then a window of a hotel room...

Nino smiled and went through the stack one more time. It was still a bit weird for him but by then he understood. Ohno was showing him something that’s really important for him. Nino could tell, because, it was really important for himself too.

“Some of it are going to go for the exhibition,” Ohno spoke, breaking the silence, “some of them are not, because there are already a lot of other things too,” Ohno took Nino’s face by the cheek and turned it slowly to face him.

“I want you to have all of them,” Ohno said, looking straight to Nino’s eyes, “I made them for you, for us, after all.”

Nino smiled and caressed Ohno’s cheek. He didn’t say anything, just pulled Ohno closer for a kiss.

“May I put them in a frame and show it in our living room?” Nino asked when they pulled themselves apart to breathe.

Ohno grinned and nodded like a little kid on that idea.

\---

The day of the exhibition was finally there. Ohno was a busy bee that day, opening the exhibition and getting interviewed by the media about it. Nino, on the opposite, was having a day off, so he spent the whole day in front of the TV. He switched between channels to watch news coverage on the exhibition and, of course, Ohno’s interviews. He watched proudly as the coverage showed Ohno’s artworks and gave heartwarming comments. He felt a bubbling pride as Ohno explained everything about the exhibition with an unusually happy and spirited manner.

Once the coverage was over, he took the remote control and switched the channel, hoping to find another one.

“Good job, old man,” Nino mumbled as he found another news coverage with Ohno's grinning face adorning the screen.


End file.
